


If I Can't Have You

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Cuties, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Falling In Love, Gen, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Nicknames, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Song: If I Can't Have You (Shawn Mendes), Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter and MJ being the cutest couple ever, dancing in the rain. idk how to summarize this just give it a chance?
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker





	If I Can't Have You

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, and Peter couldn’t help but smile as he watched the droplets spewed onto the cement feet below him. The boy’s smile widened as he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him from behind, and he pressed a kiss to the owner of the hands. He smiled dreamily at his girlfriend, “Hey MJ.” 

MJ chuckled at Peter’s sappy expression, “Hey yourself dork.” She tucked Peter’s disheveled hair under her chin, eyes glazing towards the windowpane, humming along to the dripping sound of raindrops softly pelting against the wall of their apartment as her arms snaked around Peter’s to hug him from behind. 

Peter guided MJ onto the sofa right next to him, gesturing for his girlfriend to lean her head against his shoulder, who eagerly complied. The pair sat in silence, just holding each other as the sound of rain fell in the background, creating a soft echo. A few moments of silence passed when Peter suggested, “Let’s go out. There’s no use in just staying inside. C’mon.” 

MJ chuckled as Peter pulled her off the sofa and led the two of them outside. Outside, drizzling and puddles had begun to form, but neither teenager had cared to bring an umbrella, only focusing on the loving smiles on each other’s face. 

_ I can't write one song that's not about you _

Peter was glad that the two were dressed in casual clothes and not something like pajamas as he let the rain fall over him, pulling his girlfriend with him, chuckling as MJ’s eyes lit up with love and happiness. Not that Peter cared if he was in his pajamas, anyways. He laughed as she sprayed water on his face, provoking him to splash her back, causing a lighthearted giggle to spill from her lips. 

Peter twirled her under his arm, and MJ followed as rain embedded itself in her hair. The couple made an odd sight, dancing in the rain but neither of them cared. Peter kicked some water towards his girlfriend, who in turn squealed as she sent water spraying at him not long after. 

_ Can't drink without thinkin' about you _

“I missed you earlier,” Peter said as his fingers interlocked with MJ’s. 

“Awe,” gushed MJ, “I missed you too. Jamenson was keeping me late with his usual rhetoric. Spiderman’s this, Spiderman’s that, he’s obsessive and blind too. Spiderman is a hero,” she winked, “My hero.”

Peter gushed, “Awe, I’m honored, that’s so sweet.” 

MJ added, “You’re such a sap Parker, you know that? A sap.”

Peter added with a wink, “You love it though.”

MJ breathed out with a chuckle, “You know I do.” 

_ Is it too late to tell you that _

_ Everything means nothing if I can't have you? _

Peter smiled as the rainfall poured harder, drenching the two lovebirds but they could’ve cared less. Something caught Peter’s eyes and a wicked grin pulled on his features, “Puddles!” He instantly let go of MJ’s hand and with every fiber in his being jumped onto the first puddle he saw, completely and utterly drenching MJ as droplets sprayed everywhere. He giggled as water soaked MJ’s hair and she was giving him a look but from her humored smile, the teenager knew no offense was taken. 

_ I'm in Toronto and I got this view _

_ But I might as well be in a hotel room, yeah _

MJ retorted as she placed her hands on her hips smirking, “Oh you think that’s funny, don’t you? Well, take this!” She lunged for a neighboring puddle and jumped into it, digging her feet into the moist ground to draw out as much water as possible, and send it all onto Peter’s soggy clothes. “How’d you like that?”

Peter pretended to think about the question before answering amused, “I liked that very much, in fact. As a matter of fact,...” His gaze caught on something and he tilted his head to incline MJ who warned him threateningly, “Don’t you dare Peter Benjamin Parker, or so help me Odin I will-”

Peter’s voice overpowered hers as he jumped into the biggest puddle he saw, “TOO LATE!” He jumped into the puddle, immediately drenching MJ who let out a squeak. 

_ It doesn't matter 'cause I'm so consumed _

_ Spending all my nights reading texts from you _

“Peter!”, MJ shrilled as she playfully reprimanded her boyfriend whose grin refused to falter. 

“What?”, toyed Peter as he stuck out his tongue at MJ, “Did I get you wet,” he feigned innocence, “I’m sorry?”

MJ mumbled, “You son of a…” as she catapulted herself onto the same puddle that Peter was standing in, effectively soaking both him and herself in the process. 

_ Oh, I'm good at keepin' my distance _

_ I know that you're the feelin' I'm missing _

“You dummy,” said Peter, mimicking an amused pout on his features, “Now you got the both of us drenched.”

“You’re still a dork,” MJ said as she clasped Peter’s hand, “Come on, there’s more puddles!”

_ You know that I hate to admit it _

_ But everything means nothin' if I can't have you _

Peter laughed as MJ led him into the puddles, twirling his girlfriend under him as the rain began to pour harder but neither lover seemed to care. MJ linked elbows with Peter, as she led the two across the New York City streets, skipping without a care in the world as her drenched locks of loose almond-colored hair followed suite. Peter couldn’t help the tugging of his lips even wider as all he could think about was the beautiful look on his girlfriend’s eyes. 

_ I can't write one song that's not about you _

_ Can't drink without thinkin' about you _

Peter laughed as MJ attempted to jump into another puddle, this time dragging Peter in with her. MJ laughed as she opened her arms as she spun in circles, laughing as rain soaked her entire being. She then sprayed Peter with all of it as he put a hand on each of her shoulders to steady her spins. She giggled as Peter’s chocolate-colored curls that she had grown to adore were now a wet moppy mess of unvolumed hair. 

_ Is it too late to tell you that _

_ Everything means nothing if I can't have you? _

Her grin widened as she looked up into Peter’s chocolate-colored eyes that were tainted in just as much love as her’s, “Peter Parker, I love you so much.”

Peter replied as his hands cupped the love of his life’s face, softly stroking her face with his calloused fingerpads, creamy white against soft, beautiful mocha, “Michelle Jones,” Peter breathed out, “I think I love you more.”

_ I can't write one song that's not about you _

_ Can't drink without thinkin' about you _

MJ sassed, leaning closer to Peter, “You think?”

“Oh I know,” said Peter, as he leaned in closer towards his girlfriend, neither of them backing away as their faces became less and less far away, and soon enough it was just lips on lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, laced with innocence but deep within the depths of love, purity, and honestly. To Peter, those moments of pure bliss and love were perfection. 

_ I can't write one song that's not about you _

_ Can't drink without thinkin' about you _

Eventually, their lips parted, and the teenagers stared at each other, each with open smiles, and their eyes fluttered shut as their lips pressed against each other again, the kiss still lingering amongst the lines of sweet and innocence. Because that’s what they were, two teenagers, ridden madly in love and fun. 

_ Is it too late to tell you that _

_ Everything means nothing if I can't have you? _

MJ gushed as their lips parted and she stared intently into Peter’s eyes, “That was…”

Peter offered as he interrupted, “Good, I hope?”

_ I'm so sorry that my timing's off _

_ But I can't move on if we're still gonna talk _

MJ nodded, “Definitely. In fact, that was everything.” She kissed Peter once again on the cheek, this time, splashing water on his face as she giggled. 

Peter raised a brow as he replied coyly, “It was great. But, you know what’s even better?” He drawled as he raised his hands to collect a small pool of rainwater and threw it onto MJ’s face while taunting playfully, “How’s that shortie?” He couldn’t get the feel of MJ’s lips off of his, and the idea that they had just kissed made the boy’s aura light up with energy.

_ Is it wrong for me to not want half? _

_ I want all of you, all the strings attached _

MJ scoffed as she rested her head on Peter’s shoulder while holding hands, “I dunno, what’s it like up there Spodoodle man?”

Peter sent her an amused look, “Spododdle man?”

MJ shrugged innocently, lacing her tone with casualness, “You have your nicknames Parker, I have mine.”

_ Oh, I'm good at keepin' my distance _

_ I know that you're the feelin' I'm missing _

“Alright, Michelle.”

“Just because I called you Parker, doesn’t give you the right to call me by my lesser popular names.”

Peter smirked as he squeezed MJ’s hand, “Whatever you say.” He added dangerously as his lips tugged even higher, “Michelle.”

MJ playfully smacked Peter’s arm, “Oh Parker,” she drawled while throwing the hand that wasn’t clasped around Peter’s into the rain, lifting her gaze to study the undertones of Peter’s face as she playfully tsked, “When will you learn?

Peter chuckled as he swung their intertwined hands back and forth, “Never.”

_ You know that I hate to admit it _

_ But everything means nothin' if I can't have you _

MJ smiled dreamily as Peter lifted the hand that he was holding and guided her into a soft twirl while kissing her mocha-colored hand. She spoke softly as she leaned closer to Peter as the two love-stricken teenagers, “I love you so much, Peter Benjamin Parker.”

Peter wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, pulling her close to his warmth as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple, “Michelle Jones, I love you so much, you have no idea. Without you, everything means nothing.” 


End file.
